Ghosts of the past
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: The world gains hope when Avatar Korra is born in the south. However, after the ambitious Unalaq visits and asks to train her spiritually, Tonraq refuses. Following through with his plan to take the south- and next, the world, Unalaq kills Tonraq, and sends Korra running. With the entire world believing her to be dead as well- can anyone stop Unalaq's plan for darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, Kris here. So Legend of Korra ended recently, and it's been tearing my heart to pieces. Especially the fact Korrasami was canon. Woooo! The last Legend of Korra fic I wrote gained a GREAT response, so I figure I go ahead and try my hand at another one.**

**Now, the summary doesn't tell you too much, but it's gonna be based off the lion king by disney. I got the idea from a tumblr post that compared Korra to simba, Asami to Nala, Unalaq to scar, Tonraq to mufasa, and Mako and Bolin to Timone and pumba. Katara is rafiki right now, lol.**

**Anyways, yeah. If you've seen the movie, you know what kind of direction this is heading. Asami and Korra knowing eachother as kids wouldn't have worked, but bear with me, ill get it figured out. Again, if you've seen the movie- heads up, there wont be any makorra, or borra in this. Sorry, but that's just how it goes. There will also be eventual Korrasami, so if you dont like it- dont read. Thanks.**

**Okay, enough talking. I hope you guys continue to follow this story. Chapter two coming soon. Thanks for all your kind words, and continued support!**

* * *

><p>Life in the South Pole was rather simple, but Senna loved simple.<p>

Settling down with the love of her life, Tonraq, things seemed to finally be clicking into place. Her life together with her husband had only just begun. They soon wanted a child, and after a few years, that dream had been realized.

A beautiful, healthy baby girl was born. _Korra_ was born. As months passed, and she was able to toddle around the small but cozy hut they called home, Tonraq was thrilled to find out that his little girl was a water bender.

As she grew to one, then two, something amazing happened.

Korra had begun to fire bend!

Senna had stared, her mouth agape in shock. Could this mean…?

In fear, and apprehension of what this could mean for their family, they waited. At five, Korra was earth bending.

It didn't take her long to seemingly master all three.

Finally, they called on the order of the white lotus to confirm that their daughter was indeed the new avatar. Avatar Aang had died many years before, and the situation in the new capital- Republic City- was becoming dire. Tonraq and Senna knew one day that their daughter- now seven years old, who was only recently a small, helpless baby- would be called upon to save the world.

A few days before the white lotus was said to arrive- Korra's uncle, Unalaq, who was known around to have a deep and vast connection with the spirits, came to visit. He even brought his daughter Eska, and son Desna along.

Korra was building a snowman using water bending outside, while her mother watched with a gentle smile. Footsteps approaching in the snow made her look up, and she gasped a little as she saw who they belonged to.

"O-oh! Hello, brother…." Senna whispered, holding her broom closer. From the stories Tonraq had told her, she didn't trust this man- not one bit. "Tonraq and I weren't expecting you…"

"That shouldn't be a problem, dear sister." He lied smoothly, shooing his children away. They soon walked over to Korra, who eyed them wearily. She didn't very much enjoy her cousin's company. "I only came to visit my dear niece… new to the world…"

Senna nodded. "Korra, come here please."

Korra glanced up, and smiled a little, happy to be lead away from Eska and Desna. Senna took her hand, and pointed to Unalaq.

"I want you to meet your uncle, sweetie. Unalaq."

Korra gazed up at him, and a grin spread across her face.

"Uncle!" she gasped, and ran forward, hugging his legs.

This earned a chuckle from the taller man. He reached down, ruffling her hair.

Senna watched with a nervous smile.

Unalaq picked Korra up in his arms, and looked over at Senna.

"I've heard the claims… news travels fast…. Is it really true that I could be holding the next avatar in my very hands?" he looked over Korra with wonder. "The bridge between our world, and that of the spirits?"

"We haven't found out that, yet." A deep, booming voice growled, and Unalaq spun around to see Tonraq returning from a hunt, spear still at his side. Korra squealed in delight when she saw him, and he quickly plucked her from Unalaq's grasp. He held her with one arm as she cuddled into his parka.

"Hello, dear brother…" Unalaq said, faking a smile. Tonraq glared.

"We weren't expecting you… it's rude to arrive unannounced."

"You mean to tell me you haven't the room… for _family?_"

Senna walked over, placing an arm on Tonraq's heavy bicep.

"Of course we do…. Dear, please be hospitable…"

Tonraq let out a long sigh.

"Fine… welcome to the south, Unalaq."

Unalaq smirked.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Korra soon squirmed out of her father's arms, and ran to finish her snowman. Tonraq watched Unalaq with resentment.

"You aren't just here for a friendly visit, are you?" he narrowed his eyes. "What is it that you want?"

Unalaq raised his eyebrows.

"Can't I be here for my family to hear whether or not Korra is the avatar? It would be thrilling news!"

Tonraq turned around.

"The white Lotus will arrive in three days' time… you are permitted to take shelter in the guest huts that are deeper in the village…"

He walked inside, dropping his spear by the door.

Senna looked back at Unalaq.

"I'm sorry for my husband's behavior… things have just been… a little busy since we discovered Korra's abilities…"

Unalaq smiled.

"Apologies aren't needed. I know my brother. He'll come around sooner or later…"

Three days later, as Unalaq had settled in comfortably for his visit, the entire tribe was on edge as the order of the white Lotus was scheduled to arrive.

Early in the morning, when it was still dark out, as Korra kicked at earth in her room, there was a knock on the door. Senna lit up, and began sweeping.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and three white Lotus members stood, looking expectant.

"We've investigated many claims… most turning out false…" one member murmured. "What makes you so certain that your daughter is… the one?"

Senna smiled.

"Korra! Come in here please…"

Korra's avatar title was soon confirmed, and the news spread through the village like wild fire. As soon as she turned ten, she was to begin her avatar training with the white lotus for earth, water, and fire, and when the time was right, Tenzin, Avatar Aang's youngest son- was to move to the south to teach her air bending.

Upon hearing the news, Unalaq made his way to Korra's hut, Eska and Desna not with him this time. He knocked on the door, patiently awaiting an answer.

Tonraq opened it, and frowned.

"Hello, brother."

"Good morning, Tonraq…. I heard the news… is it true?"

Tonraq nodded.

"Yes it is. My daughter is the avatar. Once she's ten, Korra will begin her training her, under the help of the White Lotus. When she's ready for air bending, Avatar Aang's son, Tenzin, will be relocating here to train her as well."

Unalaq paused.

"You aren't giving her the chance to travel?"

Tonraq glared.

"She isn't going anywhere. At least, not for a long time."

"I supposed you'll let me train her in the spiritual aspect? I have a very deep connection, as you're aware."

"That's what you wanted, isn't it? This entire time."

"Those were my intentions Tonraq, yes."

Tonraq quickly shook his head.

"We have agreed that Tenzin is to be Korra's future spiritual instructor… your services aren't required."

Unalaq looked angry.

"I've spent years among spirits… learning their ways… what I can teach her is what she will need to prosper!"

"She can do well enough on her own, Unalaq! The answer is no!"

Unalaq watched him for a very long while. He eventually bowed his head.

"Though it should be her decision, and her's only… very well. My offer will always stand, though. I'll head back for the north first thing in the morning."

With that, he turned around, walking off. Tonraq watched him go.

Later on in the afternoon, Unalaq walked out of his hut with a spear, a determined expression on his face. He made his way towards the hut where Korra and the others were.

He knocked on the door, and Tonraq answered again.

"Brother, I've told you already… Korra is not going-"

"This isn't about that…" Unalaq cut him off, holding up the spear. "Listen… I know things haven't been the same between us since our father banished you from the north…" he kept his voice low. "But I want to fix that…" he smiled. "Before I leave, why don't we all go hunting? You, me, and Korra… like old times…. As a family should."

Tonraq considered this for a long moment.

"Well… we are in need of dinner… and Korra has been begging me to let her ice sled on the tundra…" he soon glanced up, and for the first time in a long time, he actually smiled. "Very well, brother. I'll inform Senna that we're going, and ill get Korra ready as well."

"Thank you, Tonraq." Unalaq whispered.

Soon, all three were walking further and further from the village. Korra didn't know how to get back, so she was grateful for her father. She giggled, making a sled out of ice, and flying around the icy wasteland, jumping snow dunes.

Unalaq smiled, watching the display.

"She'll make a great avatar someday… you've raised her well."

Tonraq looked over.

"Thank you, Unalaq. Perhaps there will be a day where you two will work together."

"I have no hard feelings, brother." Unalaq stated. "You know what is best for your daughter, and I cannot argue with that." Tonraq nodded.

As they got even further out, Korra's screams of excitement, and giggles couldn't be heard from camp anymore. _Any _screams couldn't be heard.

Tonraq paused, noticing some tiger seals lurking among a spot near an ice cave. He gestured to his brother, who spotted them at once.

Korra stood back, excited to watch as her father and Unalaq crept towards the seals. Soon though, things didn't seem right. Tonraq paused, glancing at Unalaq, who seemed at equal unease. All of a sudden, the ground began to shake, and part of the ice cave exploded. Six dark spirits emerged.

"Korra! Stay back!" yelled Tonraq, running for his daughter. He was soon stopped short however, as he was slammed into, and sent flying. Unalaq gasped, bending water at one spirit, driving it back.

Korra screamed as a spirit caught sight of her, and she struggled to run away.

"Dad! Help!" she called, desperately trying to get away as a spirit held down her uncle.

Tonraq knocked the spirit clear across the tundra.

"Hold on, Korra!"

He ran as fast as he could, and sent the spirit back just in time as he dove, and scooped Korra away from what would have been an icy grave.

Unalaq sent the next spirit back, standing up, and watching as they went for Korra and Tonraq. He narrowed his eyes, and smiled.

Tonraq bent a sturdy igloo close to the ground, and slipped Korra inside.

"Stay in there, and don't come out until it's safe!" The older man yelled, bending it shut. Korra began to cry, huddling under the ice, her eyes shut tight as the spirits loomed over head. She could barely see or hear what was happening outside.

"Brother, look out!" Tonraq yelled as a spirit tried to attack Unalaq. Unalaq dodged, and sent it flying backwards again. The battle raged on for what seemed like hours. After a while, Tonraq was being beaten and battered, and skidded across the icy ground, falling to his side, and breathing heavily.

Unalaq stood, making no move to help him up.

"You have a connection with the spirits!" Tonraq yelled, relieved. "You can call them off, send them away in peace! Go on, hurry!" Unalaq continued to stand there, and slowly walked forward. This time, the sprits walked _with _him. He was manipulating them into doing his bidding. Tonraq realized this, and his eyes went wide.

"I have a connection indeed, Tonraq… they respect true spiritual power…." Tonraq struggled to get up, and he watched with fear as the spirits locked on him.

"Brother, help me! Call them off! They don't know not to hurt me!" Unalaq smiled, and soon stood over him. He kicked him sharply, causing Tonraq to fall onto his back.

"I have a confession to make, chief…" Unalaq teased, getting down on one knee, and glaring at Tonraq. "I was the reason you were banished from the north… I hired those barbarians you were so avid about driving out…" he smirked. "There was no way I was letting you become chief of such a wonderful tribe… you would have destroyed it…"

"How dare you…" Tonraq growled, sending a jagged piece of ice at him. Unalaq blocked it at once, and stood back up.

"I'll take care in stepping up to claim your daughter's place…. I'll restore this world to the proper spiritual stature… and I'll take the south… like I've wanted to for years…" Unalaq said, and glanced at the spirits. He then looked back at his brother, who was struggling to sit up.

"You're a monster… I won't let you near my family!" Tonraq screamed, but before he could even hope to bend, Unalaq began laughing.

"Sleep well, dear brother!" and with that, he sent the spirits in for the attack. He stood, watching as they followed orders. Tonraq soon let out one last yell of agony, and it was over.

Unalaq stood over Tonraq's body, and gently nudged him. He wouldn't budge. The great leader of the south had been slain.

He stood there for a bit, soon dismissing the spirits before walking towards the igloo where Korra was hiding. He put on a sad face, and gently bended it open. Korra blinked up at him, shaking.

"Uncle!" she whimpered, and ran to Unalaq's side. She hugged his legs, beginning to cry. "I was so scared… where's daddy?"

Unalaq reached down, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Korra… I have bad news…" he got down on one knee, and pointed towards Tonraq's fallen form. Korra gasped, and ran over, soon tumbling to her father's side.

"D-dad?" she shook him, tears forming in her eyes. "Daddy… please wake up… I wanna go home…" she stroked his hair, and tugged on his hand. "D-ad…." She choked out a sob, burying her face in his chest, and holding on tight.

Unalaq slowly made his way over, looking down at her with shock.

"Korra…. What…. What have you done?"

Korra looked up at him, shaking.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Unalaq shook his head sadly.

"It's the avatar's job to be the bridge between our world, and the spirit world… you could have called them off… you could have protected him…"

Korra cried harder, looking down at Tonraq in shock.

"N-no! he t-told me to stay… it… I didn't mean to! There were so many! It… it was an accident, I never wanted it to happen!"

Unalaq took on a look of sympathy, and opened his arms for Korra.

"Of course it was…." Korra ran into them, continuing to whine. "No one… ever _wants _tragedies to happen…"

Korra closed her eyes.

"But Tonraq… _is_ dead.

Korra glanced up at him.

"And if you had done your job, he'd… still be alive… you've failed the world already, Korra… I wouldn't want to be you…" he did a fake gasp. "What will your mother think? Losing her beloved husband, and knowing her daughter was to blame? Why, she'll never love you again…"

Korra looked away in shame.

"Wh-what should I do? H-how can I fix this?"

Unalaq rested her down, and sighed.

"You'll surely be banished anyway… you must run away, Korra… run away, and never return… you can't ever fix this, or be welcomed home by your family…" Korra sniffled again, and stumbled back, taking one last pained glance at Tonraq before running past Unalaq. She made an ice sled, and took off, deep into the frozen tundra.

Unalaq gazed after her, and Dark spirits began to materialize alongside him.

"Destroy her…"

With that, they vanished. Unalaq created a gurney of ice, and lifted his brother's body onto it, glancing back at the spirits giving chase.

If they didn't finish her, the tundra surely would.

That night, as the elders lay Tonraq to rest, Senna sobbed loudly, held tightly by other members of the tribe.

"The loss of my dear brother… will stay with me for the rest of my time on this earth…" Unalaq began, regarding the entire tribe. "To lose him…. Was a tragedy I won't ever understand the meaning of…" he paused. "But to lose Korra? Who had barely begun to live… the savior of our world… the newest avatar… so very soon…" he bowed his head, waiting for a minute. "It is with a heavy heart, that I take my brother's place as chief of the south, and bring my troops in to help rebuild our nation…. With my connection to the spirits, I'll be able to carry on avatar Korra's legacy, and unite with them… restoring us all to the spiritual harmony we require… I'll open the portals, protect our people, keep peace, and the world shall be balanced again…"

Senna buried her face in her friend's shoulder, beginning to tremble. She still didn't trust Unalaq. Katara watched the exchange from her healing hut, and shook her head sadly.

She sensed great darkness in the young chief.

The next threat to the world had risen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. I'm uploading Chapter two very early, just to give you guys a chance to get hooked/interested. I hope you enjoy! reviews are very much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>She hadn't ever been so scared in her life.<p>

Still brushing away tears after realizing her father's death was her fault, seven year old Korra was running for her life through the tundra on her ice sled, dark spirits on her tail.

"As the avatar, I order you to go away!" she yelled, screaming in fear as one sent her tumbling off her sled. She continued rolling for a while before stopping, and whimpering. The spirits loomed in the distance, and somehow, she managed to gather her strength enough to stand up, and continue on. When she thought she had put a little distance between herself and them, she burrowed under the snow, and covered her exit in ice. She dug, and dug, continuing on her journey.

The spirits, upon losing sight of her, disappeared. She sighed with relief, but that was the least of her worries.

There was a massive blizzard coming.

She had no food, or water.

She was as good as dead.

She walked for hours, drained, tired, her little legs being threatened with getting swallowed whole in the snow. After another hour, she collapsed, and passed out.

When she came to, it was because something was nuzzling her. She whined, shivering as something started grunting, and digging her out. Something licked her cheek, and pulled her out of the snow.

She slowly opened her eyes, and found a polar bear puppy gazing down at her with a curious stare.

She jumped. Her father had always warned that unless domesticated, polar bear dogs were vicious animals, who were very protective of their young. Terrified to meet the young pup's mother, she spoke.

"G-go away! Shoo!" the puppy whined. Even as a young animal, it was still a little bigger than Korra. It nudged her hand. Korra looked around for its mother, but there was nothing in sight for miles, just more snow.

"Where's your mom, huh?" Korra asked, still exhausted and frigid. The animal tilted its head, and whined, nudging her once more. Korra realized sadly that its mother wasn't around. The puppy was all alone- just like she was.

"I'm sorry to hear that, girl…" Korra murmured to the puppy, who wagged her tail. "What's your name?" the puppy tilted her head, barking. Korra smiled. "You look like a Naga to me…"

Naga jumped in excitement, and suddenly thrust her head under Korra, and threw her onto her back. She took off running, Korra holding on for dear life.

"Whoa!" Korra yelled. "Easy!" Naga howled, continuing on. Korra took one last look in the direction of her home, and sighed, closing her eyes in sadness.

Her uncle was right.

She couldn't ever go back.

Naga had soon taken them to a remote harbor on the outskirts of the glacier. Korra managed to get her to stop, and hide, and she lay against her back as she waited for the next ship to arrive.

The next morning, the whistle of dock workers caused Korra to stir from the igloo she had constructed for her and her new companion.

She waited until the coast was clear, and she and Naga ran inside.

On the freight deck, at the bottom of the ship, Korra was grateful she at least was able to escape the oncoming blizzard that had begun to ravage the south once the boat was pulling away.

Remembering how proud her father was of her avatar title, she began to cry again. Naga looked up, licking away her tears. Korra hugged her, shivering. Luckily for them, they had managed to break into a crate that contained seal jerky, and they were fed. The pain in her gut was a lot worse, though, and nothing like food or water could fix it.

After weeks of stowing away on the ship, barely making it by, they had finally docked at the harbor of republic city. Korra climbed onto Naga's back, and once the doors of the ship opened, the polar bear puppy burst out, running away from the dock workers as Korra hung on tight.

They wandered the city for hours, without food, or water. Korra felt the effects of hunger and dehydration creeping in, not to mention a bad cold from when she was in the snow. Naga was slowing down, too.

They traveled further down the backstreets and slums of the city, where few dared to lurk, and those who did weren't very well off. Near a dirty, dark alley, Naga finally collapsed, her eyes closing in exhaustion. With a yelp, Korra fell off her back, but soon passed out herself, giving into the sweet release of unconsciousness.

Six year old Bolin walked along the streets, looking bored, and hungry.

Eight months ago, the young boy's parents were mugged and killed, and he was left on the streets with his eight year old older brother, Mako.

They were both benders, and though Bolin didn't have the hang of his yet, Mako was getting more and more skilled in using his ability to score food, and shelter for them each night.

Right now, Mako was away doing work for the triple threat triad. It gave them measly amounts of money, but it was still cash they could use to not starve for another night. It was Bolin's job to scope out a suitable place to sleep, or beg for food.

They didn't have to worry about shelter, though. They had recently set up their camp in an alleyway in the slums of the town, which had a dumpster that was behind a restaurant. They got most of their meals from it. However, it hadn't had much lately, so Bolin was out looking for more.

He had gotten half a loaf of bread from a sweet old lady who took pity upon him, and three apples that he had stolen from a rundown fruit stand. When he was walking behind a man, a bundle of yuan's fell from his pocket, and Bolin snatched them. He couldn't believe his luck.

Mako would be so proud of him!

That night, the small earth bender returned to their alley later than usual, and Mako was waiting, his arms crossed, and foot tapping.

"Bolin!" he hissed once the young boy came into sight. "You're late! Where have you been? I was worried sick!" Bolin smiled a bit, thrusting all of his earnings into Mako's hands.

The frown instantly faded.

"Bo…" he whispered, counting the yuan's, and looking at the food. "Where did you get all this?"

"It was a good day." He said with a nod, and Mako smiled, ruffling his hair.

"You're amazing, kiddo… here…" he broke the loaf in half, giving Bolin the bigger piece, and two apples. He took the smaller piece, and one apple, and the boys began to eat.

"I'll tell you what…." Mako murmured, swallowing a mouthful. "With my pay from the triads, and these yuan's… how would you like your favorite dumplings tomorrow when I get back from work?"

Bolin smiled brightly.

"Yay! Thanks, Mako!" Mako smiled, happy to see his brother happy.

The boys soon finished eating, and Mako walked over to check the dumpster when a low whine soon stopped him. He looked up, curious.

Bolin, who had heard the noise as well, glanced up.

"What was that?"

Mako became defensive suddenly, and lit a flame in his palm, pushing Bolin behind him.

"I dunno, Bo… stay behind me…"

They began walking forward until they were at the mouth of the alley. Mako lit the way, and to their surprise, a polar bear puppy lay there, whimpering, and the small body of a young girl lay beside it.

"Mako? What is that?"

Mako narrowed his eyes at the creature.

"It looks like a polar bear dog…"

"Don't those live in cold places?" Bolin asked, green eyes curious. Mako nodded.

"They're from the south…" he then glanced over, catching sight of Korra. "There's a girl…."

Bolin strayed out from behind Mako, holding some bread in his hands. Naga looked up, whining, her ears going up at the sight of the food. Bolin ran forward, suddenly handing her some. Mako scowled in disapproval as she ate it, then licked Bolin's hand gratefully. Bolin giggled, but soon sighed as Mako tugged him back.

"Don't touch it, Bolin! We don't know what it could have…" Mako scolded, his eyes locked on the girl. Bolin glanced at her too, then back at his older brother.

"Mako? She doesn't look good… we gotta help her!"

"No…." Mako whispered. "Come on, Bo… it's almost night time… we have to set up our beds for tonight…"

The green-eyed boy whimpered, reaching for his big brother's hand, and tugging on it.

"B-But Mako! She's all alone, and she looks sick!"

The older fire bender sighed, turning his attention ahead. They couldn't afford to be selfless. Not anymore.

"That isn't our problem, Bolin… come on…"

"We can't just leave her here!"

"Yes we can! Listen, Bo… we just can't afford another mouth to feed… we have to get going… she'll just have to fend for herself…" Mako got down to his little brother's level, and gently brushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

Mako stood back up, pulling Bolin a little closer to him. Street kids always tended to turn unpredictable, even if they were small. He had no idea if this girl was a bender or not. Not to mention she had a polar bear dog at her disposal.

"But what if we leave her behind, and a bad person gets her?" Bolin gazed up, his bottom lip sticking out. "She doesn't have a big brother to protect her from the bad people…" The bad people for them were strangers, rival street kids, or police, who would tear them apart, and send them to separate orphanages.

Mako dreaded that expression. His brother hadn't been exposed to the rough streets in-depth like he had. He didn't understand how important being selfish was out here- and it was partially Mako's fault. All he wanted to do was give his sibling the most normal childhood possible- no matter what their circumstances dictated.

"What did I just say?" Mako spat, getting frustrated. "It isn't our problem! Now come on... we have things to do…"

"No!" Bolin yelled, running away from Mako, and plopping down beside the fallen avatar. "I won't leave her! We can't just turn our back on people who need us! That's what mama always told me…" he whispered. Mako cringed at the mention of their parent.

"Bolin! Get away from her! We don't know what she'll do when she wakes up!" Mako hissed. Bolin continued to stare defiantly.

"I'm doing the right thing… the thing mama would want me to do…"

"Would Mom want you to get us both dragged to the orphanage!?" screamed Mako, fire suddenly shooting from his fists, and lighting the left over trash in the alley behind him. "Would she want us to get separated!? How do you like the thought of never seeing me again? Huh!? How does that sound!?"

He fell silent, snarling to himself, when Bolin's sudden sniffling caused him to freeze. The stocky child burst into tears, backing away from Mako, who in the shadows, enraged and shooting flames, in that moment, had resembled the man who had done away with their mother and father. Mako realized this without even having to think, and his hands fell to his sides, his eyes growing wide in horror. At once, the girl problem disappeared. This was worse. So, so much worse.

He had promised his father he would take care of his brother- not scream and terrify him. He felt like an awful big brother in that moment, and he tugged on his scarf miserably. Bolin wailed again as Mako stepped closer, and reached out, and in the next second, he ran down the alley, and disappeared down a side passage.

"B-Bolin! No! Wait!" Mako called desperately, giving chase. He felt so small then, all alone as he strained to listen for his little brother. Worry began to rise in his chest as minutes passed. What if Bolin had wandered into a street? What if he got taken? Or hit by a car? Scenario after scenario plagued the firebender's mind, and he felt tears well up in his eyes. After the death of his parents, he had felt as if he couldn't cry any longer- but this changed things. He lit a small flame in his gloved hand, and looked around.

After a few minutes of walking, he heaved a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Bolin's shaking form, curled up against a dumpster, still sobbing painfully. It made Mako's heart feel as if it had been ripped out, and stomped on. He gulped, and walked slowly forward, keeping his voice low, and soothing.

"Bolin? C'mon bro… it's just me… I didn't mean to yell, okay? I'm sorry…" he reached out, but Bolin whined, and cried harder, gazing at Mako with fearful eyes. Mako winced.

"It's just me, okay? I won't hurt you… spirits, Bolin… I wouldn't ever hurt you… not ever… I didn't mean to scare you…" he sat down on the ground, and began doing little tricks with his flames, the ones Bolin adored. Bolin watched him, his sobs turning into little hiccups. However, he still stayed back. Mako sighed, going to his last resort.

He began to sing a lullaby.

_"__Leaves from the vine…. Falling so slow… like fragile, tiny shells… drifting in the foam…." _Bolin sniffled again, slowly coming away from the dumpster, and shuffling towards Mako hesitantly. Mako opened his arms. _"Little soldier boy…. Comes marching home…" _Bolin heard the distant howl of a dog, and jumped, suddenly running, and throwing himself into his big brother's arms, feeling safe as he buried his tear stained face into Mako's neck, and clung tight. _"Brave soldier boy… comes marching home…" _

Mako held him for what seemed like hours, petting his shaggy black hair, and murmuring soothing comforts into his ear.

"I'm s-sorry… M-Mako…" Bolin whispered, shivering. Mako held him tighter, beginning to warm them both with firebending. "I just wanted to help…"

"I know, Bo… I know…" Mako answered, ruffling his hair gently. "I'm not mad at you… I promise…" he sighed.

"Do you think she has a mommy and daddy?"

Mako thought for a while.

"I dunno, Bo…." he and Bolin began walking, and soon found themselves in front of the child once more. "But if she does… I don't think they'll be able to find her all the way out here…"

"Do you think she's a bender?" Bolin whispered, gazing at her in awe. Mako shrugged.

"I'm not sure about that, but that's all the more reason for us to be careful. She could be, and benders are scary, even if we're benders ourselves."

"But if we save her, and take care of her, won't she be on our side? She can help us stay safe! She can get us real food! Three people are better than one, and if she's a bender, we can do anything!" Bolin yelped, looking at Mako with an excited grin. Mako froze, beginning to think this over.

Every time he had come close to securing a good street for them to sleep on, or a decent dumpster for them to ravage for food, a band of street kids had always beaten him to it. Even with Bolin, the odds were never in their favor.

This girl looked older- and Bolin was right. If she was a bender, they would have an even better chance at survival- even if it meant giving up extra food. The Polar Bear dog would soon come in handy.

"Y'know something, Bolin?" Mako murmured with a smile. "I think you're right…" Bolin grinned in excitement, and Mako rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get these two back to camp… they look like they've been through a lot…"

Bolin smiled, helping Naga to stand, and feeding the animal again. Mako leaned down, scooping Korra into his arms. Naga followed after Mako, keeping a close eye on Korra, and this new stranger.

The two boys soon settled their guests down for the night. Mako lay on the pile of rags that was their bed, and yawned. Bolin soon cuddled close to him, falling asleep, his head on his brother's chest. Mako played with his hair absentmindedly, and wrapped an arm around his snoring form protectively. He sat awake for a bit, watching the beaten and worn girl curiously.

He hoped his brother's plan would work.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ IF YOU PLAN ON FOLLOWING THIS STORY ANY FURTHER:**

**Hey, guys. I dont usually get mean like this when I do these notes, but for Christ sake, Do ANY of you read the descritions at the top of each chapter?**

**I must have gotten about four reviews now complaining about how similiar this story is to the lion king, but do you know what I said in teh descrition of the first chapter?**

**THAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY.**

_**CAN YOU READ?**_

**THIS ENTIRE STORY IS BASED OFF OF A TUMBLR POST FROM THE FANDOM THAT COMPARED TONRAQ TO MUFASA, UNALAQ TO SCAR, SENNA TO SARABI, ASAMI TO NALA, AND KORRA TO SIMBA. MAKO AND BOLIN ARE LIKE TIMONE AND PUMBA HERE.**

**I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS SO DIFFICULT ABOUT READING THE BOLD PART AT THE BEGINNING OF A CHAPTER THAT TELLS YOU ALL OF THE INFORMATION YOU NEED TO KNOW.**

**And besides, if you have something nasty and rude to say, why do you have to say it at all? I never put a gun to your head and forced you to read this story. If you dont like it, move on! I appreciate constructive criticism, but that doesn't mean you have a right to be a total asshole. I wont stand for it. Don't think you can come onto MY work, and push me around like that.**

**As for a review that said of a plothole that needed fixing: Unalaq driving away Korra is actually very important to this story. He knows that she'll feel guilty, and run off. He knows that she wont want to be the avatar anymore. He's messing with her head. And besides, he plans to fuse with Vaatu to become a dark avatar, and you wanna know why Korra isn't a threat right now? Because she's a little kid. What could she possibly do to defeat him?**

**I know what I'm doing with this story. I know where I'm going. I was going to quit because of the backlash, but yknow what? I honestly dont give a fuck. Say what you want, do you, I dont care. I'm doing this, im finishing it, because I still have a couple of mother fuckers to prove wrong.**

**Good day.**

* * *

><p>Bolin woke early that morning, racing over to Korra. The young girl was still out, and Naga was, too. The earth bender sighed in disappointment, and pouted a little.<p>

An hour later, Mako began to stir.

"Morning, Bo…." He whispered, fixing his hair, and yawning. He frowned and tilted his head when he noticed his little brother looking rather upset. He got up, stretched, and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

Bolin looked down.

"She hasn't gotten up yet, Mako…" Mako looked at her sadly, then back at his brother.

"We have to give her some time-"

"She hasn't moved an inch!" Bolin whined. "What if… what if she's?"

"She's still breathing, Bolin." Mako answered, crouching beside him. "Why don't we try and wake her up? She looks like she needs food, water, and care…. Go and fetch some cold water from the fountain, okay?"

Bolin nodded, and took off out of the alley. A block away, there was a small statue of Katara in the middle of a busy square which flowed water from its sides. Bolin quickly snuck towards it, getting some water into a bucket Mako had stolen long ago, and carrying it back, careful not to spill it.

"Good, Bo. Thank you." Bolin nodded, sitting beside the passed out girl, and taking some in his hands. Mako watched as Bolin splashed her. Nothing happened. Bolin looked back at his brother.

"Go on, just try again, okay?"

Bolin reached back into the bucket, and this time, splashed her again and again, persistent. With a small groan, Korra twitched a bit.

"She's alive…" Mako murmured, continuing to stare as Bolin gently splashed her some more. She slowly opened her eyes, and wiped away the water gently.

"Mmm… s-stop…"

Bolin smiled, putting the water to rest, and helping Korra to sit up.

"Man… we thought you were a goner…"

Korra looked at him in confusion, then at Mako with the same expression.

"Huh? What? Where…. Where am I?"

"Republic City." Mako answered, crossing his arms a little. "We found you at the mouth of the alley over there…"

"You almost died!" Bolin squeaked, and Mako nodded in agreement.

"Thank you…" Korra murmured, remembering her manners. "For saving me…" she suddenly got on a mask of depression, and turned back over, sighing.

Bolin looked up at Mako, wondering what was wrong. Mako rested a hand on his shoulder, and spoke.

"Are you alright?"

Korra coughed, still sick.

"I don't know…"

Bolin tilted his head.

"Where are you from?"

Korra turned again to face them, looking bored and miserable.

"Who cares? I can't ever go back…."

"Neither can we…" Bolin murmured without thinking, and Mako looked away. "Our Mommy and Daddy aren't here anymore…"

Korra looked up at them sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Mako whispered. "It isn't your fault… what's done is done…"

Bolin smiled at Korra.

"Mako says you can live with us if you want…"

Korra glanced at the fire bender.

"Where do you live?"

Mako blinked.

"Anywhere…. Right now, this alley is home."

It wasn't what Korra was used to, but the idea of going home, of facing what she had done, seeing her mother- it was all too much. The alley had never been so welcoming. She gave a tired smile.

"Thank you… my name is Korra…"

Bolin grinned.

"I'm Bolin!"

Mako nodded.

"My name is Mako. We're brothers."

Korra managed to sit up, and her stomach growled. Bolin giggled a little, and gathered the rest of the bread, and some water.

"Here."

Korra scarfed it down at once, saving some for Naga, and guzzling most of the water. She soon crawled over to her companion.

"This is Naga…." She murmured, and shook the animal gently. Naga opened her eyes, and Korra offered her the food and water. Naga ate and drank quickly, and managed to get to her feet.

Mako watched them.

"Now I know you aren't feeling well right now, but once you're back to your old self…. You're gonna have to pull your weight around here, okay? We have to hunt for our food, shelter…"

Korra nodded at once.

"Of course."

Bolin watched her, that smile still persistent on his features.

"We can do it together… like a family, right Mako?"

The fire bender kept his eyes on the girl. Though she seemed kind, he was still hesitant to trust her. He ignored Bolin's comment.

"Are you a bender?"

Korra winced at this. _Of course I am… I'm the avatar- _but something inside made her keep this remark to herself.

_"__You've failed the world already, Korra…"_

_ "__The avatar should know how to call off evil spirits…"_

_ "__All your fault…"_

_ "__Run away…"_

_ "__What will your mother think?"_

"Hey, I asked you a question."

Mako's voice made her snap from her trance, and she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah… a water bender…" with a flick of her wrist, she sent some water gently swirling through the air, around Bolin, who chased it and squealed with delight. However, it soon fell to the ground. Mako watched her carefully.

She soon lay back down, and closed her eyes. Bolin went to go up to her, but Mako caught his shoulder.

"Let her rest, bro."

Bolin nodded with disappointment.

"C'mon. Why don't we take those yuans you scored yesterday, and go get some of those dumplings you like?"

The disappointment soon disappeared, and Bolin smiled.

"Okay!"

Korra said nothing, her back to them.

They soon left the alley. Walking down the street, Bolin held Mako's hand, and stared down at the ground as he walked, counting his steps, avoiding holes, the usual thing a small six year old would occupy themselves with.

"I want you to be wary of Korra, Bo." Mako murmured, and Bolin gazed up at him.

"But why? She looks nice."

"Looks can be deceiving, Bolin…. And she's a bender… until she earns my trust, just be cautious, okay?"

"But what if she really does help? Then you'll be wrong." He stuck his tongue out playfully at his brother. Mako quirked an eyebrow.

"Big brothers are never wrong."

"Are too."

"Are not."

They continued their little bicker until they got to the dumpling cart. Mako got a full bag, ten dumplings for the each of them, more food than they were able to have in a very long time. Mako led them to the Republic City Park, and he sat down at the edge of the turtle duck pond, Bolin by his side.

"Here, Bo." He handed him his share of dumplings, and took his own. The earth bender set three back into the bag. Mako noticed this. "What's wrong with those?"

Bolin smiled.

"Nothing. Korra might want some, too." Mako couldn't help but feel a bit moved by Bolin's kindness. Despite their harsh environment, that caring boy his mother had raised didn't disappear. Mako reached into his pile, taking three of his own, and putting them in the bag with Bolin's offering.

"There. Now she has a bit more."

Bolin leaned against him, and nibbled on his food slowly. He smiled happily, enjoying the warmth, and taste. Mako ruffled his hair, and gazed out at the water.

"You're a good kid, Bolin."

Bolin looked up at him.

"Not as good as you. You're the coolest big brother ever!"

Mako smiled warmly at this, and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks…"

Long after their meal was done, they stayed that way, enjoying the views, and giggling to each other when they began to people watch, and Bolin would make up stories about the many strangers they saw. Even when they eventually grew older, the stories never ceased to make the usual stoic Mako crack up.

Soon, they began to head back. Bolin was the first one who ran into the alley with the dumpling bag, and over to Korra's side.

"Hey, Korra! I brought ya something!"

Korra poked her head up, and noticed the dumpling bag in Bolin's hands. Her stomach had been growling for hours. She felt thankful.

"For me?"

Bolin nodded eagerly. She accepted it, and smiled.

"Thanks, Bolin… this means a lot…"

She ate her food quickly, and gave three of the six dumplings to Naga, who happily took them. Mako watched them before starting a small fire that would serve to keep them warm. He looked up at his brother.

"Bolin? Go find some twigs and newspaper."

Bolin went to leave, but Korra's voice stopped him.

"Take Naga. Just in case. She's the best guard puppy in the world."

Naga barked happily at the mention of her name. Korra pointed ahead.

"Go on, girl. Take Bolin."

She ran forward, and knocked Bolin's legs out from under him, and throwing the child onto her back. Bolin laughed loudly, hanging on tight as they ran from the alley. Mako stood, looking panicked.

"Is that safe!?"

"He'll be fine." Korra answered, sitting up. "Naga wouldn't hurt a fly…. She saved my life... that's how we met…"

Mako poked at the small fire he was nursing gently.

"I have to talk to you."

Korra looked over at him.

"Listen, Naga wont-"

"It isn't about that." Mako said, his voice stern. He gave her a serious glare. "I know Bolin told you that I said you could stay, and you can…" he paused. "But you're a bender, and I barely know you… I'm just telling you right now… if you do anything that puts our shelter, or Bolin's safety in jeopardy…" He narrowed his eyes. "You're out… that is, if I don't get to you first. You'll have to earn my trust… understood?"

Korra was taken aback, but nodded.

"Yeah… I get it…"

Mako added the last of the twigs he had.

"Good."

The two remained in silence, until Korra finally piped up again.

"What happened to your parents?"

Mako was still silent for a time.

"They were mugged… eight months ago… a fire bender killed them…. I promised my dad I'd take care of Bolin…" he tugged his red scarf around his neck tighter. "It hasn't exactly been easy."

Korra watched him, sympathy in her eyes.

"How did you… how did you keep going?" she whispered, and Mako looked up.

"Nothing is going to bring my mother and father back…" he answered, his eyes sad. "But that doesn't mean my life has to stop moving, either. Someone has to raise Bolin, and besides…" he took a deep breath. "My father once told me… that the past is the past… history is called history for a reason… you can't change what has happened to you, but you can determine where you go from then on…" he looked up at her. "I will get a better job, and I will get us a place to live… One day, Bolin is gonna have a warm spot to sleep, and food in his belly every night, and one day, we won't ever have to worry about hunger… we just have to keep moving."

Korra took this in for a long time.

She couldn't change the fact that she had failed as the avatar.

But maybe she could start anew.

Nobody around her knew who she was, so what did it matter? She didn't _have _to be anything.

As far as she was concerned, from now on, she wasn't the avatar anymore.

Not understanding the avatar cycle yet, she figured maybe her uncle could find someone who actually _knew _how to protect people, and keep peace.

Someone who wasn't a complete failure like her.

All of a sudden, Bolin came bounding back into the alley on Naga, a huge bundle of twigs in the Polar Bear Puppy's mouth. She dropped them beside Mako, wagging her tail.

"Bo! This is enough wood to keep us going for weeks!"

Korra smiled, running over, and hugging her pet.

"Good girl, Naga!"

Bolin laughed, putting some twigs on the flames, and babbling about the shocked expressions of strangers as they watched Naga race through the crowds. The puppy lay behind Korra, and the young girl rested against her. Mako looked over at her for a few seconds, and smiled.

Maybe he had nothing to worry about.

Maybe this stranger was just what they needed after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Kris here. This one is going to be a short chapter, and I apologize for the cliff hanger!**

**Updates will be coming soon. I haven't given up on this one yet!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-One Month later-<strong>_

The sun was shining high in the sky of Republic City. People were quickly scuffling around, trying to get to whatever destination or arrangement they needed to arrive at. The streets were alive with the shouts of merchants, the laughter of children up to no good, and the blaring of Satomobile horns.

Bolin and Korra were play fighting in the alley, though it was kind of one sided. Bolin kept charging her, laughing until he was red in the face, and she would simply send him to the side with a gentle wave, or if he was persistent, she would bounce him a little with a careful water whip. Mako was still asleep after having a rather rough night with the triads, so he wasn't around to play mother hen when things got a little rough. Korra had begun the exercise, figuring it would be useful for Bolin to know how to fight, just in case. Mako had wanted to teach him, but with his hands full with triad jobs, Korra had agreed to do him a favor. He was grateful.

"I wish I could do that!" he yelled with excitement, shaking off some of the stray water droplets. "Mako says I don't have a good handle on my bending yet… but once I practice, and learn control, I'll be the best!"

Korra smiled gently.

"I have no doubt that he's right, Bo." She narrowed her eyes playfully, and took a defensive stance. "And I'll be more than happy to give you that practice… let's go…. Again."

Bolin got a fierce look of determination in his eyes, and smirked. He got a running start, his hands outstretched. Korra was about to duck to the side, but before she could, Bolin was like lightning. He tried something new, and stomped his small foot. He managed to shift the ground under the young avatar, and throw her off balance. She stumbled, still trying to avoid him, but it was too late. With a yelp of surprise, and with his momentum, the two went tumbling through the trash and dust, and were soon wrestling, muttering curses and giggling, each one trying to get the upper hand.

The fight finally stopped when Korra dodged Bolin's attempt at a hold, and she jumped up, pinning the small child, and sitting on his back with a smug grin, her arms crossed. Though she had lost weight from not eating nearly enough, she was still heavier than he was, and stronger too. Bolin squirmed and whined about it being unfair, and Korra laughed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Bolin." She murmured. "That ground shift thing you did? That was seriously cool. I don't think you've ever tried that before."

Bolin looked up at her, his whines stopping for a moment. He grinned with excitement and pride.

"Really?"

Korra climbed off his back, and helped him up, nodding.

"Yeah… you're learning fast, and getting better every time we train." She smirked, and punched his shoulder, hard. He stumbled, and rubbed it, and she half expected him to cry before he moved quickly, and punched her right back, making her almost fall backwards. The two looked at each other, and laughed some more.

A small groan made them both look up. Mako had emerged from their makeshift shelter, his eyes tired. He stretched, and lit a small flame in his palm, warming up his body. He looked over at them, and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Mako! Mako!" Bolin yelled, his excitement threatening to trip him. He raced to his brother's side, and tugged on his arm. "Korra says I'm getting better at fighting!"

Mako looked down at him, then back to the avatar. Half of him wanted to be upset- a child Bolin's age shouldn't have to worry about self-defense, but at the same time, he knew his parents were gone- and when he was at work, or away, Bolin needed to be ready for anything. He pushed down his regrets, and forced a smile, lovingly ruffling the earth bender's hair.

"That's great, Bo. I'm proud of you." Bolin nodded happily before running over to Naga, and beginning to play fetch with her. Mako watched them for a moment before walking over to Korra's side.

"Did you take it easy with him?" Mako murmured, his eyes on her warily. Korra couldn't help but notice that the longer she stayed here, the more suspicious and cold Mako had become. She was snapped from her trance when he spoke again. "I saw a scratch on his cheek that wasn't there last night…"

Korra sighed.

"You wanted me to show him how to fight, so I did! Mako, I can't make everything easy on him… you think a street kid would go easy on him? Or a gang member?" At this, Mako looked down.

"No… they wouldn't."

"Exactly… and besides! He's a tough kid… he didn't cry, or stop… he kept going. He can take me being a little rough sometimes… he's getting better… more skilled… he even caught _me _off guard today…"

Mako couldn't help but smile a little at that. He gazed at his brother once more before turning back to Korra.

"I'm gonna go steal us some breakfast, okay? Could you and Bolin fix up the shelter some? It's falling apart."

Korra quirked a brow.

"You shouldn't go alone… we can fix the shelter later, let me come with you."

Mako shook his head.

"It isn't a big deal… just some dumplings or soup from a cart, and a loaf of bread… I can handle it myself… besides… I'd much rather you here, watching over him. He has a tendency to wander…"

Korra would have said more, but the confidence in Mako's voice kept her silent. She nodded.

"Yeah, alright… but just…" she paused, offering her hand. "Be careful… okay?"

Mako stared at it for a long time before he reached down, and clasped it tightly. They nodded to each other, and he began to walk off.

"I will."

He turned his eyes ahead, and Korra watched as he paused by Bolin's side, patting the younger boy's shoulder, and leaning down to kiss his head. He explained where he was going, and he was soon gone, Bolin waving.

Tired from their morning training, Korra and Bolin settled for lounging against Naga, enjoying the warmth of the sun, making them comfy, and drowsy. It wasn't long before they were fast asleep, leaning against each other in a nap.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Mako narrowed his eyes as he crept among the many vendors of the street, scoping out any openings he could take to pluck something from a cart or store. Finding food to feed three people, and a polar bear dog would be hard enough…

Maybe he should have accepted Korra's help…

Knowing it didn't matter now, he continued on his way, and smiled brightly as he noticed a food cart completely unguarded. Three loaves of bread, and a bag of fresh dumplings sat on a low shelf, ready to be nabbed. Mako couldn't believe his luck. Glancing around one more time, he made a run for it, and hastily grabbed the food.

What he didn't count on was the police officer, who was talking to the owner of said food cart. The reason they weren't in sight was because they were inside the small tent that lay beside it. The vendor had already been robbed a great amount by a street kid earlier that day, and when his eyes looked upon Mako, he jumped to attention, and yelled out:

"Officer! Another one! Get that street rat!" Mako gasped loudly, and stumbled as the officer turned a hateful gaze towards him. He shot a metal cable, aiming to wrap Mako's wrist.

The boy was too quick, and dodged. In a fit of desperation, he sent a wave of flames in the direction of the officer, unknowingly lighting the vendor's cart ablaze. He didn't stick around to see anything further, and with the distraction he had caused, he made a run for it, the food long forgotten. He didn't feel hunger anymore. He felt sick with fear.

"MY CART!" The owner shrieked, and pointed after the amber eyed thief. "SOMEONE GRAB THAT BRAT!"

Mako's chest heaved as he ran as fast as he could, the undeniable clanking of the officer's boots behind him in hot pursuit. He kept having to jump to the side to avoid the metal cables, and he quickly bolted past the direction of the alley where Bolin and Korra were.

He was in danger, and he wasn't about to take the threat straight to his doorstep, or to his little brother, and new companion. He had to do this on his own, whether he liked it or not.

"It's just one guy…" he sputtered to himself. "I can lose him…" he ducked down a side street into a crowded square. With his smaller size, he was able to duck and weave through the masses of people easily, the shouts and protests of the officer he left in the dust quickly fading. He sighed with relief, but kept running anyway, his adrenaline convincing him he still needed to flee.

The officer doubled over, his hands on his knees. He tried to catch his breath, and pulled out the radio that had been strapped to his back.

"This is…. Officer Shen… requesting back up…. Anyone on tenth… in the Republic Town square…"

Mako ran down the street, and once the crowd thinned, he made a sudden turn down another alley way. He paused to catch his breath, leaning against the building. Despite himself, he smiled, proud of his daring escape. However, a voice behind him suddenly made his blood run cold.

"You! Stop!" Mako whipped around, and panicked as officer Shen caught up, and was yards from him. He sent a few blasts of fire behind him before he made a run for the mouth of the alley, his heart pounding. He was almost there…

Suddenly, three shapes stepped out, blocking his way. Trying to skid to a stop, he screamed loudly, and shot more flames toward the new threat. He was no match for them. Six cables all soared towards him at once, and pinned his arms against his sides. He squirmed and kicked.

"N-no!" he yelped. "Let me go!"

Shen dusted off his singed uniform, and glared down at Mako, his eyes brimming with fresh hatred.

"I'm sick of you street kids causing messes all over the city… you think it's okay to take something that isn't yours?"

Mako said nothing, returning the hateful stare, despite the fact his legs were shaking.

Shen shook his head in disgust.

"Cuff the little animal… throw him in prison…"

One of the officers spoke up.

"Sir… the jail is pretty full right now, and even so… isn't he a little young to-"

Shen spun around, fire in his eyes.

"THEN TAKE HIM TO THE ORPHANAGE!" Mako shrunk down, the man's loud, booming voice striking fear in his usual cold heart. "If I _ever _see this little runt on my streets again…" he gave Mako a long, threatening stare that left the fire bender to determine himself exactly what the old officer meant.

"Let's go, kid…" one officer grunted, cuffing him quickly, and beginning to drag him away.

"Please wait! You don't understand!" Mako yelled, trying to fight once more. Another officer came over, and kept him restrained. "I can't go to the orphanage! I can't!"

"You have to, and you _will!_" shouted the third officer. "Now be quiet!"

Mako said nothing more as he was loaded into the back of an armored satomobile. He gazed longingly out the back window, and his eyes began to fill with tears. His freedom had been taken away, but worse?

He wouldn't ever see Bolin, or Korra again.

For the first time since he lost his parents, he began to cry.


End file.
